Senpai Notice Me!
by momonpoi
Summary: Nagisa-kun mengaku kalau dirinya masih straight dan waras,tapi apakah pertemuannya yang mencengangkan bersama sang senpai akan merubahnya jadi belok? kita lihat saja.
1. Chapter 1

Ehem,berhubung saya ini author abal-abal dan fanficnya abal2 pula jadi kalo jelek harap dimaklumi :'v disini ceritanya karma lebih tua dari nagisa.

Genre: shounen-ai,humor,romance Rate: T (Karma,Nagisa) warn: tidak ada kaidah EYD disini~

 **SENPAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Part 1**

pagi itu semuanya memang biasa-biasa saja bagi pemuda manis berambut biru itu,sarapan,berangkat sekolah,guru yg absurd,dan teman-teman yg selalu mempertanyakan gendernya (?). sungguh hari yang membosankan bagi pemuda yg bernama Nagisa ini. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Nagisa mengajak sahabatnya Kayano yg merupakan fujoshi kelas kakap (?) membeli makanan di kantin.

"Nagisa-kun~ "

"iya? Ada apa Kayano-cha-"

 **BUGH**

Belum selesai mengucapkan pertanyaan tubuh nagisa menabrak seseorang yg berhasil membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"A-ma-maafkan aku" Nagisa buru-buru memungut makanannya yg terjatuh dilantai * masih bungkusan loh*

"…" orang yg ditabraknya hanya diam saja, 'nih orang kenapa? Segitu sakitnya ya? Atau pingsan?' begitulah batin Nagisa. Karena menyadari hal tersebut nagisa akhirnya mendongak untuk memastikan 'korban' tabrakannya.

"ugh- apa an-" belum selesai Nagisa berbicara orang itu sudah menyela omongannya

"oh anak kelas 1-2 rupanya" orang itu akhirnya berbicara,'tapi- eh tunggu? Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu kalau dia berada dikelas 1-2?' tapi Nagisa mengurunkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengingat yg ditabraknya ini adalah kakak kelasnya yg merupakan 'Ketua OSIS' di SMA Kunugigaoka Akabane Karma yg merupakan ketua OSIS ter-kejam seantero jagad raya *author dicekek karma*

"M-ma-maafkan saya senpai! Sa-saya harus pergi sekarang" kali ini keinginannya harus kembali dikubur ke sumur ke tujuh *nahloh* karena tangan sang senpai itu justru menahannya. 'nih orang demen bgt sih ngancurin rencana-rencana gw! Untung lo ketua OSIS kalo ga gw ceburin ke got lu' Nagisa yg sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah (dalam hati tentunya) tidak menyadari Karma yg mulai mendekat atau bisa dibilang terlambat menyadari? Atau tidak menyadari? Entah hanya Nagisa dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur begitu saja…." Oke setelah mendengar bisikan syaiton –ehem- bisikan dari Karma Nagisa yg baru nyadar pun merinding disko(?) dan hal ini juga menyebabkan Nagisa Dag-Dig-Dug-Deg karena jarak antara dia dan senpainya ini deket pake banget. 'mama,Nagisa masih normal kan ma? Kok Nagisa rasanya dag-dig-dug ma? Ma jangan salahin aku kalau aku belok ya ma' *:mama bangga sama kamu nak: :author ditemukan tewas*

"T-tapi senpai,se-sebentar lagi ada kelas" 'ayolah kemana Kayano tadi? Dasar teman ga tahu diuntung' *ayolah Nagisa jgn begitu,dia sudah anemia gara2 posisimu yg ambigu itu*

"Tenang saja aku bisa mengurusnya,sekarang ikutlah denganku" kata karma sambil menyeringai

"T-ta, ah baiklah" 'ini orang apa setan!? Kalo senyum kaya orang kesurupan!'

"selamat menikmati hukumanmu Nagisa" ucapnya tepat ditelinga Nagisa

"u-uh" 'demi apa! Nih orang tahu nama gw! Darimana coba!? Tapi persetan nih orang deket banget! Ma kayaknya aku bakal belok beneran ma,salahin orang tampan didepan aku sama Kayano si ratu fujoshi abal-abal itu, maafin Nagisa ya ma' Nagisa hanya bisa menurut,toh dia siapa? Dibandingin sama ketua OSIS yg tampannya tiada tara ini,jadi yah dia cuma bisa pasrah.  
Yg diberi sumpah serapah oleh Nagisa hanya menyeringai sambil menyeretnya keluar dari kantin. 'ya tuhan selamatkan makhlukmu yang paling unyu ini'

Bersambung

*%^&$(*

Hehe :D maafkan saya -/\\- kosakata,tata bahasa semuanya hancur lebur :'v yah karena ini emang abal-abal sih~ kalo ada yg minat part selanjutnya bakal aku buat kalo nggak ya kaga TwT)~ sekian kata-kata manis author~ /dibunuh/


	2. Chapter 2

Rate: T Genre: Shounen-ai,humor/comedy,romance

Warn: Author abal-abal,typo,bahasa acak adul,tidak ada kaidah EYD yg pasti~

 **SENPAI NOTICE ME!**

'Ya tuhan selamatkanlah makhlukmu yang paling unyu ini'

.

.

.

.

.

"kita sampai Nagisa-kun" kata-kata dari Karma itu sukses membuat Nagisa beku ditempat dan berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati, 'mampus,ini kan ruang kesehatn nding,sepi lagi! Gurunya pada kemana ya tuhan!'

"S-senpai u-untuk apa kita ke-kesini"pertanyaan Nagisa itu justru membuat cengiran diwajah Karma bertambah lebar,yang pertamanya Devil sekarang jadi Devil++ *dibunuh Karma*.

"Kita akan menjalankan hukumanmu….." perkataannya sempat terhenti sebentar "disini"

DEG

'mapus aku,ya tuhan saya masih pengen punya pacar ya tuhan…kalo ntar di rape sama nih orang masa depan saya bakal jadi kayak gmn?' sementara Nagisa sibuk berdoa Karma sudah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Nagisa-kun,kau mau hukuman yang ringan atau yang berat?" karma mengatakannya dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Nagisa,hal itu membuat sang empunya telinga merinding gara-gara suara senpainya ini kelewat sexy-ehem- maksudnya serem

"R-ringan" Nagisa menggumam pelan,bahkan mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Karma

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu" Karma mengangkat dagu Nagisa dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka

'Ma,Nagisa udah ga kuat ma,gaada kamera ya? Mau lambain tangan ke kamera aja ma ato gak terjun ke mulut titan dari fandom sebelah,nih orang bikin iman Nagisa goyah ma' Begitulah doa Nagisa *:doa apaan tuh:*

"a-aku bilang ya-yang ri-ringan senpai" Nagisa membuang pandangannya kearah lain,ga kuat dengan pesona senpainya ini 'katanya'

"hm..baiklah,padahal aku berharap kau memilih yang berat" Karma semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nagisa yang sedang komat-kamit baca mantra pengusir setan (*digiles Karma* dan…

CHU~

Ciuman pertama Nagisa selama 15 tahun hidupnya itu sukses besar membuat sang empunya bibir (Nagisa) nge-blush se jadi-jadinya,sementara yang mencuri ciuman pertama Nagisa justru makin memperdalam ciumannya

"nggh-" Karma memaksa Nagisa membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tetap ditutup rapat,akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawah Nagisa yang membuat sang empunya bibir mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya,tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan Karma memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Nagisa,dimulai dari mengabsen satu persatu giginya,lalu perang lidah yang tentunya didominasi oleh Karma mengingat Nagisa sudah benar-benar lemas dan pasrah karena hampir kehabisan udara

"ne, Nagisa-kun kau mau yang lebih dari ini?" Tanya Karma diantara ciuman ganas mereka *wih ganas nih ye :v*

Nagisa yang sudah malu setengah mati plus lemas hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan sang senpai yang seenak jidat merubah orientasinya jadi 'belok'

Karma pun memulai serangan invasi jilid 2 (?) dia kembali mencium Nagisa bahkan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya tangannya iya gunakan untuk meraba-raba tubuh san Kouhai dimulai dari rahang,leher,bahu,sampai pada –ehem- harap reader pahami sendiri . setelah melepaskan ciumannya Karma turun ke leher Nagisa dan membuat err- cium,jilat,hisap,gigit untuk membuat sebuah kissmark disana

"ahnn- se-senpai hmpff—"

Karma kembali melanjutkan ciumannya dan tangannya kembali melakukan kegiatan tidak senonoh yaitu membuka kancing kemeja Nagisa satu persatu

SRETT

Suara pintu terbuka mambuat Karma menghentikan aksinya untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya membuka pintu ruang kesehatan saat dia sedang panas-panasnya *yaiyalah orang itu ruang umum kok*

"K-KAU!?" keduanya sama-sama berteriak

.

.

.

.

"Bitch-sensei!?" Karma meneriakkan nama orang yang sudah mengganggu adegan panasnya dengan Nagisa *oh bitch sensei toh* sementara Nagisa sibuk membenarkan seragamnya yang sudah seperti anak yang habis diculik oleh om om pedo (?)

"Kepalaku pusing makanya aku pergi kesini,dan disini aku justru melihat adegan yang membuatku makin pusing" 'emang lu pikir lu kayak gmn guru kampret! Tuh baju liat dulu!'

"E-Er Irina-sensei a-aku permisi dulu!" Nagisa pamit pergi *sebenernya sih kabur dari senpainya sekaligus biar ga kena hukuman* 'untung tuh guru dating,gw selamet dari serangan setan fuh—'

"ya kembalilah ke kelas Nagisa-kun kau sudah terlambat masuk 15 menit" Irina-sensei menyuruh Nagisa pergi lalu menghampiri Karma yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya

"Nah Karma-kun,apa yang kau lakukan bersama Nagisa-kun tadi?" Irina-sensei bertanya sambil berjalan mondar mandir didepan Karma

"Tch,bukankah kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu guru jalang" Karma menjawab dengan nada kesal 'tch,ga nama,ga sifat sama aja bitch' *:Karma diaa gurumu loh :v:*

"Hhh,baiklah,sekarang cepat kembali ke kelasmu Karma-kun aku akan memberitahukan hukuman untukmu dan Nagisa nanti" "Hm, satu lagi Karma-kun apa kau tidak takut Asano cemburu?"

"Ck,diam dan jangan sebut nama itu,aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya" Karma pun melangkah pergi dari ruang kesehatan

Sementara di dalam kelas 1-2….

"Nagisa-kun! Kau tadi diapakan oleh Karma-senpai?" 'diapakan endasmu,gw hamper aja di raep kalo aja Irina-sensei tadi ga dateng'

"Err- dia Cuma memberiku hukuman membersihkan ruang kesehatan" 'sumpah gw ga ikhlas ngomongnya!'

"Oh~ begitu ya,yasudah cepet duduk sana sebentar lagi jamnya Koro-sensei" 'ini daritadi gw dah duduk kalo gak lo ajak omong semprul'

"hm,baiklah"

Beberaapa menit kemudian Koro-sensei guru mereka yang paling Absurd se-dunia *dilempar ke new York ama Koro-sensei* masuk dan menjelaskan pelajaran dengan caranya yang membuatnya dijuluki 'Absurd'.

Sementara dimejanya Nagisa tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan oleh Koro-sensei di depan kelas,dia justru melamunkan kejadian yang tadi menimpanya. 'Hhh—tuh orang kenapa sih? Pertama darimana dia tahu nama gw? Kedua nama gw? Ketiga…..kenapa hukumannya kayak gitu coba? Apa dia-'

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nagisa berteriak seperti orang kesetanan (?) atau lebih tepatnya cewek yang mau di rape? Author juga gatau *dibunuh*

"Huwaa! Ada apa Nagisa-kun!?" Koro-sensei yang tadi mengajar kini ikut panic mendengar teriakan super Nagisa *Mario teguh ya? /dibunuh*

Anak-anak yang tadi focus mendengarkan penjelasan Koro-sensei juga langsung menoleh ke Sumber teriakan (Nagisa)

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Koro-sensei,tadi aku hanya melihat kecoa sedang menari balet (?) *nahloh alasan apaan tuh?* tapi ya memang guru kita yang satu ini terkenal dengan kepercayaannya yang tinggi pada muridnya (?) dia percaya-percaya saja *guru pea' lu*

"oh~ baiklah Nagisa-kun,nanti lain kali kalo kau melihat yang seperti itu lagi di rekam ya!" 'nih orang percaya? Horry sh*t!? mana ada kecoak nari balet!?' batin seisi kelas yang mendengarkan percakapan Koro-sensei dan Nagisa

"e-eh i-iya" 'buset! Nih guru percaya? Helo!? Gw Cuma ngarang! Mana ada kecoak nari balet!'

Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan setelah acara 'Debat teriakan maut Nagisa' –ehem- 15 menit kemudian terdengar bunyi bel istirahat ke 2 yang membuat wajah para murid yang tadinya burem udah kayak kertas buram matematika jadi secerah kaca yang habis dibersehin Levi Heichou dari fandom sebelah.

"Nagisa-kun,ayo kita ke kantin" Sugino menepuk bahu Nagisa yang sedari tadi iya ketahui sedang 'melamun'.

"Ha!- e-eh iya" Nagisa yang kaget setengah hidup *setengah mati udah mainstream bro :v* kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Sugino membuat Sugino yang tadi mengagetkannya tertawa

"HAHAHAHA, Maaf Nagisa-kun,sudah ayo kita ke kantin" kata Sugino disela-sela tawanya

"Hm,iya" Nagisa segera melangkah keluar mengikuti Sugino yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya

Sementara di kelas 2-3…

"Karma-kun…" perkataan orang itu terhenti sejenak "apa tadi kau melakukan sesuatu dengan bocah genderless itu?"

*%&$ #&

Hehe :'v maaf kalo chapter yang ini banyak kekurangan dan ga seru :'v sekali lagi saya minta maaf -/\\-

Mohon reviewnya mas mbak :'v

dan buat yg kemarin nge review makasih reviewnya ya :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**SENPAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Part 4**

'Karma-kun…' 'apa tadi kau melakukan sesuatu dengan bocah genderless itu?'

.

.

.

.

"Asano?" Karma menghentikan langkahnya didepan orang yang barusa bertanya padanya.

"Ya,ini aku Karma-kun….." Asano menghela nafas sebentar *buset dari kemaren kalo ngomong berhenti mulu ._.* "Rupanya selama aku pergi kau telah menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik ya?" Asano mendengus.

"Cih,itu bukan urusanmu" Karma berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Asano.

"Tunggu-" Asano menahan tangan Karma 'buset kenapa jadi sinetron?' batin Karma.

"Apalagi hah?" Tanya Karma dengan nada dingin.

Asano mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Karma, "Kuharap kau masih tahu bagaimana perasaanku,Karma-kun" Lalu Asano pergi meninggalkan Karma yang masih diam ditempatnya sambil memasang wajah sedingin es. *:minta esnya dong~ panas nih :'v /author dibantai:*

"Tch,Aku tidak akan lupa"

Sementara di Kantin,Nagisa dan Sugino sedang menyantap makanan mereka dengan khidmat *lu kira upacara*-ehem-.

"Hei, Nagisa-kun! Kau tadi serius soal 'kecoak terbang itu'?" ujar Sugino di sela-sela acara makan mereka yang khidmat.

'che itu lagi?' batin Nagisa. "Em….ya tadi aku seperti melihat sekilas" kata Nagisa sambil berpura-pura santai,padahal dia sama sekali ga santai

"Haha,bercandamu kelewatan Nagisa-kun! Aku tahu kau berbohong!" sahut sugino sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Nagisa

"E-eh itu-" belum selesai Nagisa berbicara,

"Hei!,anak berambut biru!" seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang Nagisa dan Sugino. Nagisa yang merasa rambutnya berwarna biru sontak menoleh kearah suara tersebut,disana ada seorang siswa yang berdiri bersedekap memandang kea rah Nagisa.

Nagisa lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukan yang dipanggil 'aku?'

"Iya kau! Cepat kemari!" orang itu membentak Nagisa.

Nagisa yang kaget sontak langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera menghampiri pria tadi. 'Apaan nih? Siapa nih orang? Nongol seenak jidat aja' batin Nagisa sambil berjalan kea rah orang itu.

"I-iya ada apa ya Sen-Mfftp" baru saja Nagisa akan bertanya ada apa orang itu memanggilnya,orang itu dengan seenak jidat lansung menarik dan mencium Nagisa.

Nagisa yang kaget harus menunggu otaknya untuk loading mencerna kejadian yang baru ditimpanya, Kantin-orang-panggil-tarik-cium- sekarang Nagisa baru sadar,orang ini sedang menciumnya di tengah-tengah kantin. 'mamaaaaaaa! Nagisa Dicium orang ga dikenal ma! Najis! Ma Nagisa malu suwer ma! Nih orang dah kayak om om pedo maen serobot! Ditengah kantin ma! Ya tuhan bawa saya ke surga sekarang juga,saya udah ga kuat ya tuhan'.

"Mnff-" Nagisa mulai kewalahan saat orang ini tidak memberinya waktu sama sekali untuk bernafas,rohnya mungkin sudah keluar setengah karena hampir kehabisan nafas,dan beruntungnya dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Nagisa,orang itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nee- Nagisa-kun apa karma-kun melakukannya seperti itu tadi?" Tanya orang itu

Nagisa,bingung setengah hidup,bagaimana bisa orang didepannya ini mengetahui apa yang Karma dan dirinya lakukan? Apa mungkin Irina-sensei yang memberitahukannya?

"E-eh? M-maksud anda apa ya senpai?" Tanya Nagisa pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Cih,dasar…..ingat Nagisa-kun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Karma pada siapapun! Kalau kau ingin merebutnya kalahkan dulu aku" Orang itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Nagisa.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?" 'SETAAAAAN! Tuh orang udah seeenak jidat nyuri ciuman gw sekarang maen ngilang bawa rahasia gw lagi!? Dan apa-apaan ga bakal nyerahin Karma-senpai!? Maksudnya apaan Oh My GOOOD!' sementara Nagisa sibuk mencak2 dalam hati,Sugino menghampiri Nagisa.

"N-Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa yang baru sadar langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sugino. "E-eh iya? Ada apa Sugino-kun?"

"K-kau? S-siapa orang itu tadi?" Tanya Sugino gugup

"E-eh!? Aku tidak mengenal orang itu! Tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku!" Nagisa menutup wajahnya yang mulai merah karena malu

"Hah,sudahlah Nagisa ayo lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas.." ajak sugino *ah bener2 teman yg baik :'v*

"Hum" Nagisa mengangguk

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nagisa,Hah!?" Kata Karma sambil menarik kerah baju Asano

"Apa katamu? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan" kata Asano dingin

"Tch,Asal kau tahu Asano aku tidak akan pernah mau menuruti kemauanmu,Aku tertarik pada Nagisa bukan kau" Ucap Karma melepaskan kerah Asano dan berlalu pergi.

"H-ha-hahahahahaha!,aku akan buat buat kau menarik kata-katamu Karma-kun,karena akulah satu-satunya yang berhak mendapatkanmu!" Asano berteriak di tengah-tengah koridor yang sepi *buset nih bakal orang gila nih! :v rumah sakit jiwa ini ada calon pasien! :v /dibunuh Asano*

.

.

.

.

[Sepulang sekolah]

"Hah~ aku benar-benar lelah lahir batin Sugino-kun" ujar Nagisa kepada Sugino yang ada disebelahnya

"Yah,aku tahu itu,Err- maksudku tiba-tiba dicium oleh sesorang di tengah kantin itu- yah begitulah" Sugino mencoba mengingat ulang adegan di kantin tadi.

"Yasudahlah biarkan,lebih baik kita pulang saja" ajak Nagisa

"hm,Ayo!" Sugino segera berdiri dari bangkunya

Namun bujuk dicinta wulan pun tiba *etdah* orang yang dihindari Nagisa justru sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"S-senpai?" kata Nagisa terbata-bata,karena terkejut melihat senpai yang belakangan ini selalu dipikirkannya *cieee~* sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Hm,Aku mau bertanya padamu Nagisa-kun" Kata Karma

"T-tapi!" 'buset nih jantung kenapa jadi disko gini sih!? Gatau gua lagi dalam masalah juga!'

" sudahlah ayo cepat!" ujar Karma sambil menarik Nagisa

"T-Tu,Sugino-kun! Kau pulang duluan saja!" Nagisa berteriak kepada Sugino yang masih memproses kejadian barusan *etdah lemot /plak*

"B-baiklah" Sugino lalu melangkah pergi

[Di ruang OSIS]

"S-senpai? A-apa yang akan k-kita bicarakan?" Nagisa membuka pembicaraan pertama kali

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu Nagisa,Apa kau…"

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau,ah maksudku bagimu aku ini apa?" Tanya Karma dengan nada penasaran

"Oh,it-EEEEEEH!? B-b-bagiku s-s-senpai i-itu a-anu" Nagisa menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap *lu kira az*z gagap*

"Ssssh" Karma menaruh jari tengahnya di bibir Nagisa menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Karma lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban

Muka Nagisa saat ini mungkin sudah kacau saking merahnya,dia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani mengakui kalau dia 'Fall in Love' ke Karma,masa bodo bisa jadi cair dia kalau ngomong gitu.

"S-senpai" Nagisa tergugu

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa kau 'menyukaiku'" Karma sengaja menekankan kata menyukai *dasar setan modus lu*

"I-itu, Mfftp" Belum juga Nagisa menyelesaikan omongannya,itu sudah dihentikan oleh ciuman dari sang senpai idaman. Tidak kasar seperti sebelumnya,kali ini terasa lebih lembut,dan juga tidak lama hanya beberapa detik sebelum Karma melepasnya kembali.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Karma sekali lagi

Nagisa hanya diam mematung,jantungnya seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari tempatnya,kaki-kakinya serasa lemas,dan juga jangan lupakan—oke pikirkan itu apa. 'senpai lu cool banget' setidaknya itu yang ada di batin Nagisa,tapi tidak di mulutnya. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap jiwa dan raga Nagisa memutuskan untuk berbicara,tapi baru saja mulutnya mangap.

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu ruang OSIS.

'anjrot! Itu kan orang yang nyium gw tadi!?' Nagisa beringsut mundur ke belakang Karma,bukan karena malu atau apa hanya saja orang itu membawa sebuah 'golok' ya golok,golok men! Go-*ditabok* siapa yang ga takut ngeliat orang kesetanan tiba-tiba masuk ndobrak pintu trus bawa-bawa golok?

"Asano!? Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Karma geram

"Apa katamu!? Tentu saja aku akan membunuh bocah itu,dan menjadikanmu milikku!" Asano berteriak menantang Karma

"Kau pikir ka bisa membunuhnya hah!? Kalau begitu bunuh aku terlebih dulu" jawab Karma menantang balik.

"K-kau! Kenapa kau melindungi dia! Sedangkan aku? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli!" Asano berteriak,suaranya bergetar

"Tch,sudahlah,ayo Nagisa" Karma menarik legan Nagisa dan menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Tunggu!" Asano kembali membuka suara

"Apa lagi hah!?" Teriak Karma,putus sudah urat kesabarannya

"Aku-aku" Asano tergugu

 **BRAAK**

Karma membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar *sungguh tak berperikepintuan* tidak peduli dengan orang di dalam ruangan itu yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Sementara Nagisa yang sedari tadi bingung apa yang terjadi hanya diam saja dirinya ditarik oleh sang senpai.

"Nagisa,maaf soal yang tadi" Karma membuka suara setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang.

"U-uhm tidak apa senpai,aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,j-jadi a-aku pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa!" belum juga Nagisa angkat kaki tangan Karma sudah menahannya

"Kau lupa sesuatu"Karma lalu mencium lembut kening Nagisa,yang hanya disambut dengan muka semerah kepiting asam manis

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran eh?" Tanya Karma

"HEEEEEH!?" teriakan kolosal Nagisa kembali dikeluarkan. "A-apa maksudnya!?"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'" Karma tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih termenung di depan pagar.

"APAAAAAA!?" teriak Nagisa.

Kalian bayangkan saja bagaimana nanti hari-hari Nagisa bersama Karma.

END

A/N:

Yaaay~ maafkan saya kalau endingnya ga banget :'v abis otak mampet sih :'v trus bahasanya di chap. Ini kok aga gimana gitu :'v kebawa fic yang angst kemaren kali ya? ;w;) maafkan saya *sujud* udah ah selamat membaca ya~ kalau mau request request aja :'v nanti aku buat :'v (kalo sempet). Udah sekian,saya ga banya nge mau banyak bacot :v

Silahkan isi kotak reviewnya -/\\-

 **YangirEcchi'95:** wadaw maaf ya :'v kalau mau ganti genre udah telat~ ufufu~ sebenernya saya juga pengen buat yang rate M sih- tapi kokoro masih ga kuat *ditabok*

 **The Reader 6:** huhu~ udah end nih~ *kibas rambut*

 **Ikhaosvz:** Thanks ^^


End file.
